¡Me gustas!
by Mayu L.R
Summary: Solo mírala, respira y habla ¡no te través! no exclames arrgggg ¡no grites! ashh puto hulk
**NOTA:** Pos Holo :3 como creo que es obvio soy nueva aqui (huelo a nueva (_v_) )tambien soy completamente inexperta en estoy de notas asi que al grano :V ... esto es un One-shot que se me ocurrio en la comodidad de mi habitacion, de mi cama, de mis sabanas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ... ok, no ... (pero si fue en mi habitacion _-_ ) espero que les guste si no pos shorare :c

 **DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes (Putabida :c)

 _ **¡Me Gustas!**_

¡Me gustas! ... y ahora lo admito, siempre quise engañarme pensando que lo que sentia era admiracion, cuando era raro admirar a una persona que practicamente tienes a un paso de ti.

¡Eres mi rival! quise pensar, ya que no te podia admirar al menos te podia odiar pero no lo podia hacer de verdad, mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran de odio y aunque te trataba fria y distante por dentro moria por ser calida y cercana.

¡Ya no te quiero alejar! se que debes estar confundida por mis cambios de humor hacia ti, es solo que no lo puedo controlar, tus acciones, tu invacion a mi espacio personal, toda TÚ hace que lo que quiero esconder salga a flote como el vapor de un pie de manzana recien salido del horno.

¡Te lo dire! no se por que lo exclamo solo se que estoy nerviosa, verte bailar y cantar es algo que me encanta, verte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez me enloquese decirte todas las cosas que siento por ti quisas sea demacido para mi pero al menos un _**"Te Amo"**_ saldra de mis labios

¡No te puedo interumpir! creo que tengo que dejar de exclamar cada principio de pensamiento, estupidos nervios me hacen sertir estupida, te encuentras grabando el video de _**"Senbonzakura"**_ y yo me encuentro en el set admirandote como tonta, nuestras miradas chocan cada cierto tiempo pero no te puedes distraer, si Master se da cuenta de esas imperfecciones te hara grabar todo el material de nuevo.

¡Casi terminas! .. ¿exclamación otra vez? ... mis nervios cada vez son mayores, ver como todos trabajan tan apresurados para terminar el video me hace sentir insegura y siento que si no salgo ahorita mismo del set hulk vendra y acabara con todos aqui.

¡Mejor me apresuro! ... es enserio -_- ... camino lo mas rapido que puedo para llegar a la puerta de salida pero tu voz pronunciando mi nombre me hace parar en seco.

Luka - creo que no logre salvarlos a todos y hulk en verdad vendra a destruirnos - ¿a donde vas tan apresurada? - ahhh ... creo me equivoque, hulk no venia a destruir el set, venia a destruir mi seguridad eh iniciativa - pense que habias dicho que teniamos que hablar - me voltie para darle la cara y no la espalda pero hubiera preferido quedarme como antes ahora era mucho peor la cosa.

Ehh? ... yoo ... pues .. iba a salir - dije miestras movia mis brazos en direccion a la puerta

Se nota - me miras con cara de "obviously" y yo solo desvio la mirada - pero creo que deberiamos hablar ahora, me dijiste que era muy importante y mas tarde estaremos muy ocupadas las dos gracias a la presentacion - "dijiste dijiste dijiste" en serio Luka deberiamos aprender a pensar antes de "decir"

¡Yo pense! - grito sin pensar y miku me mira confundida, ahora si no pense y para colmo exclame, en verdad ¿que me pasa hoy? todo estaba bien en la mañana me desperte positiva pensando en todo lo que siento por miku y decidi declararme ¿entonces que paso? - todo es culpa de hulk - susurro molesta y ahora miku si se ve totalmente confundida

Luka en serio que ... -

Miku - la interrumpo fijando mi vista al piso, aunque me alla llenado de inseguridades decidi declerarme hoy y por que me llamo Luka Megurine hoy lo digo por que lo digo - te parece si vamos a mi camerino, ahi estaremos mas comodas - "privado queria decir, pri-va-do" miku haciente y me sigue, agarrando mi brazo para caminar juntas "en serio como no pretenden que me enamore" la sonrisa que me dedica es hermosa y yo me siento mejor ahora.

Al llegar a mi camerino cierro la puerta con un gran suspiro "es ahora o nunca" - yyyy ¿entonces? - miku coloca sus manos detras de su espalda y comienza a balancearse en la punta y talon de sus pies tomo una buena bocanada de aire y mi mirada se posa en la suya

Miku yo queria decrite que ... - es ahora Luka - Miku yooo ... quiero decirte que ... sabes que yoo - comienzo a mover mis brazos por los nervios, - yoooo ... - es ridiculo estar nerviosa delante de una persona cuando no lo eh estado delante de millones - yooo ... Miku

Luka puedes terminar de hablar, me esta comenzando a ... -

¡ME GUSTAS! - grito interrumpiendola otra vez, siento mi cara arder y mis parpados estan fuertemente apretados, no escucho respuesta y me estoy comenzando a asustar abro mis ojos y Miku me observa con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla

Pense que no lo ibas a decir nunca - se acerca a mi tomando mis mejillas en sus manos y atrayendome hacia ella - tu tambien me gustas - suelta a unos pocos centimetro de mis labios para despues cortarlos y darme un beso casto

No cierro los ojos en ningun momento ¿en realidad esto esta pasando? Miku se separa de mi y puedo notar el gran rubor en sus mejillas - si, si esta pasando - vuelvo a pensar en voz alta pero no importa, esta vez soy yo quien atrae a Miku hacia mi tomando su cintura y dandole un beso no tan casto, ya nos habiamos besado antes así por peticiones de trabajo pero por alguna razon queria disfrutar este mucho mas que cualquier otro queria que miku supiera todos mis sentimientos hacia ella mediante este beso queria que supiera que desde ahora no la iba a dejar sola y que desde ahora ella era mia.

 _ **TIME AFTER**_

¿Estan seguras? - pregunta Master por enesima vez, las dos asentimos y siento como Miku toma mi mano desesperadamente

Tranquila no pasa nada, cuando sacamos _**"Magnet"**_ a la mayoria de la gente le gusto - le sonrio y miku desvia su mirada sonrojada - porque no habrian de apoyarnos ahorita - Master abre la puerta de la sala de prensas y todos los reporteros comienzan a tomar fotos - Creo que con esta noticia dejare por el piso el LukaxGakupo - hablo fuerte y claro para que los periodistas me escuchen - pero creo que ya lo habia hecho desde que saque _**"Just be friends"**_

Guenoooo ¿que tal les parecio? estubo gueno cierto ¿cierto? :c :c :c ... jajajaja naahh XD mentira espero que les alla gustado y nada aqui se despide Mayuu hasta una nueva actualizacion :3


End file.
